Sapphire Amore
by Pistachiooss
Summary: Smurfs and Trolls lived in harmony once. It was a long time ago, only those alive during the time remember the alliance. Then devastation tore them apart. When a smurf is born with 'musically inclined' talents; the darkness of the past plagues the village. Danger hangs over the village when she runs away, for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

A small girl, blue of skin and kind of heart, waltzed through her village, head held high. A tune in her head and happiness in her feet, she made her daily rounds. Through the market and into the recreational area, a smile graced her soft features. Her bright teal dress glittered as she spun, the ends catching air. On her feet were round white wedges matching the white cap hiding the crown of her head.

Leaping onto a log, her black curls ruffled, framing her face. Mushroom houses surrounded her, a greeting passing in every direction. Smiling softly, she returns to the road, her destination clear in her mind. A gust of wind blows by, as she hums her village theme. Up the street, she can see her brother, Handy Smurf walking idly.

As the two meet, she hums lightly, her smile stiffening as he mocks her swaying steps.

"Good morning, Handy. I see you're in a good mood." He chuckles, waving away her greeting. Continuing on his way, our young girl heaved a sigh. Her fingertips turned to ice, her eyes trained on his silhouette. Turning to attention, she took in a deep breath, swaying as she stepped around the corner. In the distance, she can see Grouchy's bench. He was already there, seated comfortably and sitting grumpily as usual.

She approaches, carefully, her eyes hopeful as she sits on the farthest end of the bench. She can feel his glare as she cleared her head. Clearing her throat, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she waited. Time ticked along in her head, her hands growing clammy with the tenseness.

"Don't you got somewhere to be, you freak?!" Flinching, she lowered her gaze. She huffed a laugh, her voice shaking and dress swaying as she stood from the seat. Her movement was free of any music as she quickened her step. Her curls bounced with each rigid step, her eyes glancing around. She grasped her hands, Hefty's mushroom capturing her attention.

Freezing, she bites her inner lip as a bead of sweat trailed off her cheek. Taking a breath, her chest grew heavy. She could feel beads of sweat slowly making their way down her hands as she tried to move her legs. The limbs were stiff and frozen as if they were glued to the dirt. As she was about to turn away, returning to her own mushroom, she felt a hand cup her shoulder.

Gasping, she stepped away, her eyebrows turned up in surprise. Huffing a sigh, she shook her head. Placing a hand on her chest, she scoffed.

"Wow, Musette, I've never seen ya so Smurfy. You okay?" Smiling lightly, Musette places a hand on his shoulder, patting it. The rigidness melted from her body, Hefty sighing in relief. He was radiant, a pure soul, and a light she dearly needed in her darkness. A smile graced his face, warming her heart as he led her onto the messy lawn.

She treads lightly, stepping around dumbbells and over stones. Her steps were graceful and timed while the larger male walked clumsily, barely missing the heavy metal bars. Reaching the door, the duo shares a glance. Removing her hand from Hefty's shoulder, Musette watched as he pushed open the door.

Musette's world grows lighter as her gaze falls on her three other friends. Glasses flopped about sloppily, the four-eyed smurf turning to her with a meek smile. Clumsy waved, his actions ecstatic. Falling forward, he lands at her feet. Smiling brightly, Musette reached down, grabbing the lanky Smurf up off the ground.

"Hello to you, too, Clumsy..!" She mused, the smaller smurf laughing childishly. His cheeks brightened, scratching the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Hi, Musette.."

"W-We was waitin' for ya..!" His voice lightened as he turned. At the far side of the room, Brainy and Smurfette sat waiting on the couch. Brainy clutched his journal, the designed cover catching Musette's gaze. Small sketches filled the surface, messy scrawled handwriting, and a couple miscellaneous smudges.

It was a special book, the ripped pages, and various stains mapping out the friendship between the five smurfs. The first few pages described each smurf with eerie specificness. Musette, Shoulder-length black curly hair. Messy but entertaining. Big bright teal dress, flows nicely. It was a little odd even for a young Brainy Smurf.

The meetings began recently, about 20 years before that day, if exact. The five were causing more trouble than usual and in a shorter amount of time; they were driving Papa Smurf mad. They somehow always made their way past the Forbidden Forest's wall, embarking on missions and little expeditions. And while they loved their Papa with all of their heart, staying in the village was not an option.

Now sitting in a circle on armchairs and the couch, the group got ready for their 1040th meeting. Smurfette sat close beside Musette, lacing their arms together. Her smile was warm as she turned to the usually very anxious smurf.

"Good morning, sister!" The word still felt weird in her mouth, the resonance of brother vibrating off her bones. It was hard getting used to having a younger sister, the smurf always surrounded by the boys. Even more distracting, they make their presence known every day, while Musette could be found dancing in the bushes. Smurfette never lets a moment go by where Musette forgets, she has an older sister; hugging and greeting the younger smurf every day.

Brainy huskily clears his throat. "Let's begin with Papa's Input today."

The group grunts in agreement, Brainy eyeing the pages with distaste.

"Don't leave the village, don't sing anything but the Smurf song." Brainy meets Musette's gaze, his sheepish smile sending a chill down her back. Her smile fell as she ignored the warmth spreading along her temples and crown.

"What's the odds he's talking about you, Musette?" Frowning, she shrugs lightly. Her hands move to grip her chilled forearms as she gazes out the window. She had gotten into the habit of bursting into song. The music within her grew and grew until she couldn't ignore it.

She sang a song that wasn't about Smurfs. Out loud. In the mess hall. And man was Papa mad. Actually, he was more than mad, he was irate. He became a whole shade pinker. Or perhaps maybe he became more purple, Musette was too busy running away in embarrassment to notice.

"I.. May have sung in front of everyone..." Lifting her head, she sighed. Glancing at Hefty, she gave a hesitant smile. "But... Not the Smurf song." Chuckling heartily, Hefty slapped a hand against the small girl's back. Her breath left her in coughs, her chest tightening. Smurfette hummed happily, her arm loosening in the other's. Shaking her head, she turned to Brainy, butterflies filling her stomach.

"Anything for me, Brainy?" He eyed the book, reading it aloud.

"Manage your cake consumption, eat a couple smurf berries, train with Karate Smurf..." Shaking his head Brainy sighed. 'Some of these don't even sound like they're for us...' Smirking at the next words, he rolled his eyes. "Don't forget that Papa loves you each, equally." Clumsy made a sound of delight, his hands clapping, childishly.

Shaking his head, Hefty tried to hide his blush. His cheeks warmed quickly as he took in the words. That old man was always saying stuff like that. Soft notions, sweet words, he was a really great Papa. Purity and happiness flushed over the smurfs in the room, the softness reaching all but one. There was only one way she could describe how she was feeling about that old man.

Resentment.

As she dropped her gaze, she heaved a sigh through her nose. Papa loved each of his smurfs equally. When was the last time he had said that to her face? The last time he had even spoken one word to her that was remotely loving. He was always busy taking care of the other Smurfs, sure, but he had time for Brainy. And Smurfette and the Smurflings. Was there really no time left over to tell her he was proud of her?

It never really dawned on her how much she wished others would appreciate her. She wished they could understand her. Then, they'd really be a smurfy family. Perhaps what Grouchy said was true. Even if she was born of a Blue Moon, she was the freak. Her forehead creased as she crossed her arms. 'I'm sure he does... Somewhere in his heart...' Her back rested easily on the couch, the cushion softening and spreading to hold her figure. Heaving a tired sigh, she glanced out at the sunset.

A small light flickered in her chest at the oranges and reds that stretched across the sky. Reaching around Clumsy, she pulled open the window, the warm summer air brushing her cheeks. As she gazed out at the village, a sweet sound entered her ears. A voice. It had such a wide tone range, from soprano to alto and back again.

It seemed to be a love song, one of longing. It couldn't be anyone in the village, no one in the village could sing. To her knowledge at least. Glancing over her shoulder, her gaze fell on her family, questioning as they seemed to be genuinely confused by her behavior. As soon as the song had entered her ears, it left, the hymn dying in the wind. Musette settled back into the couch, her eyebrows furrowed.

Who could that have been?

Clumsy chuckled, the sound pulling Musette out of her mind. Reaching over and patting Musette's head, plum dusted his cheeks. "I know he's a lil tough on ya, Musette, but he means well!" She tried to let the reassurance calm her boiling blood, but she shook her head. He was disappointed in her and if she knew any better, she'd think she was disappointed in herself. She narrowed her eyes to the soft ground under her feet. Shifting, she glared at the dirt that smudged her white wedges.

"He loves me right down the road is how much he loves me, Clumsy." Sitting up, she gestured to the door. "H-He only loves me as far as he can chuck me." She rose slowly from the chair, her stomach knotting. A frown darkened her features as she moved to the window. Her fingers chilled as she watched Handy Smurf and Karate Smurf approaching the shroom.

"What are they doing here...?"

Hopping up, Hefty stepped to her side, glaring at the two disciples. They were the two smurfs that Papa would send whenever he was grabbing a smurf.

To 'talk'.

The last time they walked up to someone's house like this was with, Perceptive Smurf. He asked one too many questions and next thing the village knew, he was named missing. Never to return. Hefty knew better, though; Papa must have done something to him. Papa was a good smurf, he was sure of it, but when things didn't go his way... He could get a bit dark.

Shaking his head, it heated up with the apparent anger he was feeling. Glancing down, he froze at the paleness that took Musette's face. Her eyes grew dull as she turned to the door. It flew open, Karate smurf glaring at Hefty. Before Hefty could even mutter his distaste, Karate Smurf was on top of him, holding his arms behind his back. Growling in pain, Hefty watched as Handy led Musette out of the house.

"MUSETTE!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, Papa, it wasn't me!" Tears stung her eyes as she tried pleading with her father. There she sat on her knees as he stared down at her in distaste. Shaking his head, his fingers made their way to the bridge of his nose. Placing the other on his hip, he stepped to the window. The sun fell behind the horizon, the village darkening with the tension that filled the Shroom. Handy and Karate stood at the door, their gazes filled with pity as they watched what ensued.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Musette? Singing anything but the Smurf song is forbidden!" Musette sobbed as he turned to her, his gaze harsh. Her head fell into her hands as her blue skin greyed. Shaking her head, she sniffled. "Why won't you believe me...?" Her voice drifted on the stale air, the smell of dirt and disappointment thick on the air.

Papa shook his head as he approached her. Crouching, he placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyebrows still furrowed. "I wish I didn't have to do this, Musette... But I'll have to keep you locked away until you learn from your mistake."

Her eyes widened as the dirt behind her shifted. Two shadows hovered over her as Papa stepped away. She spun to attention as Karate and Handy approached, their hands held out delicately. Shaking her head, Musette stumbled up from the ground. Breathing heavily, she ignored her fatigue, looking for a way out.

"No.." As Karate went to grab her, she ducked away, running for the door. Throwing it open, she glanced back. Papa frowned in distaste, his eyebrows curved up in worry. As Karate and Handy regained their balance, their gazes fell on the empty doorway. Musette's now grey complexion gone in the dark of night.

The duo turned to Papa, the old smurf scratching under his hat. Pacing, he huffed a thoughtful breath. Musette would now be out and lost in the forest, thinking he hated her. His only pure-bred daughter. He made a mistake. A large mistake; perhaps it wasn't her. Perhaps...

Shaking his head, he trashed the idea, turning to his sons. It couldn't be that, never that. Years had passed and they were long gone. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stepped to them, placing hands on their shoulders.

"It's alright, she can't get too far... We'll wait until morning." The duo each nodded, Handy's expression glum with the loss of Musette. He was so rude to her. "If she's not back by then..." Karate looked on with suspicion, an eyebrow raised in interest. Shaking his head, Handy crossed his arms.

"No, she has to come back. With no Pack? She wouldn't last a day." Nodding, Papa turned to his desk. His arms linked behind his back, he stepped to the chair. As he sat, he glanced at his sons.

"No one must know of this. Keep all events of this night under wraps."

"Yes, Papa."

As they left the house, the door shutting eerily behind them, Papa breathed a sigh. If it did come that she wouldn't return, he'd have to come up with a backup plan. That was his daughter out there after all. What if she wandered out into the Forbidden Forest? Papa's bones chilled as he stared at the tall rock wall in the distance. A worried frown spread his already whitening beard as he imagined the dangers. The Smurf-eating plants, Gargamel...

Papa shook his head as guilt tightened his chest. "Musette... I'm sorry... Please come home safe..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hefty panted rhythmically as he lifted and lowered his chest. The grass tickled his skin, cold against his hot skin. Pulling an arm off of the ground, he placed it on his back, a crowd slowly growing around him. His gaze stayed on a flower in front of him, he was partially surprised it hadn't burst into flames. Swapping hands, he grunted, his shoulders burning.

Musette went to Papa's house to 'talk', that much he knew. He just couldn't contain his anger when he went to her Shroom this morning and found that she was gone, nothing out of place. The house was just as she had left it, clean and well-kept. Her bed made and floors empty. The only thing that seemed odd, was her door; unlocked. She always locked her doors. It was as if she had just disappeared.

After talking to Papa.

His chest burned with the ferocity of his anger, his eyes shutting as he heard people muttering in worry. The words burned into his brain, singing his ear canals. "What is he doing, he could hurt himself!" "He only gets like this when he's upset..." "Who did it this time?" Placing both palms into the ground, Hefty breathed roughly as the fire surged to his abs. His lungs clenched and his throat closed. Blinking away tears, he collapsed, his arms vibrating.

Tears stung his eyes, his abdomen sore with the fire that still filled his body. Rolling onto his back, he glanced at the worried expression of Brainy, a tear making its way out of the corner of his eye. Managing a weak smile, he placed a hand on his chest.

"How high... Did I get...?" Frowning, Brainy shook his head. He crouched to his older brother's side, helping him up from the ground. The crowd watched the drowsy Smurf in pity as his weight pressed against Brainy. The wimpy smurf forced a breath as Smurfette pushed roughly into the crowd. Grabbing Clumsy by the wrist she waved a folded sheet of parchment in her hand.

"Team Smurf Meeting. NOW." As the four smurfs rushed into the Shroom, the crowd outside dispersed.

Smurfette led the meeting, her voice filled with urgency. She explained what she believed happened that night at Papa's Shroom. Papa accused her of singing again, tried to lock her up, and Musette ran away in fear. The story fits quite well with the words on the parchment. The parchment was a note that Smurfette found in Musette's home. It would seem that Hefty had given up too easily when he had gone and looked for clues. Though he wasn't surprised, the smurf now regretting his coping mechanism.

The parchment seemed to be a note that Musette hid for them before she left. So at least, the group knew that she was okay. She hadn't been locked up or kicked out. She had left the village, left the safe part of the forest, in fact. She fled to the Forbidden Forest to avoid being locked away in the 'Extra Shroom'. Clumsy recalled the mushroom, it was the farthest to reach and the darkest in color. It always gave him jitters each time he passed it.

Clumsy frowned as he listened to the rest of the letter. She loved them and wishes she could've stayed, but that if she had. Her banishment would be imminent. A sour lump built at the back of his throat as he stared at the floor. Ringing his hands, a replay of his life with Musette played in his mind.

Man, would he miss her. Her black hair that he could easily see in a crowd. That he occasionally confused with Vexy's. The teal dress that Tailor Smurf made for her, it looked great on her and was a beautiful color too. Shaking his head, he frowned.

She'd never know how he felt. Not like he would ever tell her, he was much too awkward. Too clumsy to ever get the words out correctly. It always came out as him needing a place to sleep to get away from the dark. Sleeping beside her those nights, he never realized how truly close he was to losing her.

How truly close he was to never seeing her again. All because of a talent she was born with. The talent that Papa had chosen to name her after, but refuses to let her embrace. Frowning, he met Brainy's gaze.

"I sure hope she don't hate the way she is..." Brainy shook his head, cupping his brother's shoulder. Managing a hesitant smile, he gestured to the world outside.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Clumsy." Smurfette frowned her gaze on the sad smurf. Moving to sit beside him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection, placing her head on his shoulder as the tears rolled down his cheeks. The small group huddled in on the couch, fighting to keep Clumsy from falling apart.

Clumsy held his head in his hands, the tears leaking through his fingers and onto the floor. With the tears came a tightness that revolved around his scalp, the area growing cold. His breaths were shallow as he cursed Papa Smurf for sending Musette away. As he cursed the village for shunning her. They never took the time to get to know her.

And now no one would even get the chance. He wondered if Papa had search teams out looking for her. They'd probably only look in the general vicinity, never the Forbidden Forest. Papa made sure each and every one of his smurfs knew that place was 'dangerous'. He'd have those search teams working hard to find her just so he could bring her back and lock her up in that creepy old Shroom.

He was beyond worried, he was frightened at the possibilities. She could get hurt without Hefty there to pull her out of holes and crevices. Though in the back of his mind, Clumsy knew that Musette was a very capable smurf, after all, she was a Team Smurf member and every Team Smurf member knows how to survive in the Forbidden Forest. They knew nothing of the mental status she left in, but kept high hopes, that their Musette was just as happy if not more.

* * *

Musette sobbed, her cheeks bare of any tears. Her tear ducts were dry, empty of any water. How long had it been since she had something to eat? Something to drink? Hours, she was sure of it. It had only been a day since she was in the village, from what she could tell, no one was looking for her. And she had to say, she was glad; no threats to startle her into running farther away.

Stopping, she stared up and into the trees. If anything, she was lost. Her eyelids grew heavy as she gazed at the path ahead. If only she had packed herself a bag as quickly as she left the village. Frowning, she sniffled, her lump returning.

The village.

She left them. Hefty, Brainy. Papa would be badgering them to find her, interrogating them. What if he locked them up for her treason? For her *mutiny*. She could fix this, she could fix herself and all her problems if she just stopped singing so much. Perhaps it took training. A burbling river nearby caught Musette's attention, her ears perking. Taking a shaky breath, she brushed away her stray hairs, stepping clumsily through the bushes.

The water flowed beautifully, striking euphoria into her chest. The sun glittered along the surface. A smile grew on her face as she crouched beside the clear fluid. Placing her hands in the fresh water, she washed her hands free of any blemishes, scrubbing off any dirt and grime. Eventually, her attention rose to her upper arms, clearing the cuts and smudges. Removing her shoes, she washed her legs.

Her mood seemed to improve as she washed her face and drank a bit of the refreshing water. Sighing, she rose from the ground, a handmade comb in her hand. Smiling lightly, she pulled on her shoes and continued on her way. Her fingers danced through her hair, removing any debris and ridding it of the knots and old hair.

The comb snapped as she went for another run through and she sighed. 'Just great...' Her gaze rose as she stumbled into a clearing. The grass shined, pulling her in as she gazed around, her chest fluttering. She didn't remember coming here with the others. If she could make herself a notebook, she could write about it. For Brainy's sake.

A giggle left her system as she spun, her arms outstretched. There was an odd feeling in the air. The trees dance, the grass and flowers waltzing. A song in the wind and a beat in the sun's light. This clearing had some magical meaning. Something more than even a Smurf could understand. Musette glanced at her greyed skin before looking down at a bed of flowers. With a small smile, she positioned her hands as if dancing with a taller partner.

And she danced. Waltzing with the wind and the trees. Her humming in tune with the natural instruments. Spinning, she stopped at a tree. A soft tugging at her dress and she let her hand land on the tree's root. Her gaze grazed it delicately, tracing the many lines and the leaves that caused shadows to dance along her arms. Ahead of her was a hole, a doorway almost. What could be made into a doorway, she corrected.

She stepped forward, entering the dark area. At this time, she was glad she always had a night light packed. Pulling off her hat, she plucked the tube out of the garment. Raising it, she gazed around the wide area. It was like a room; there was enough room for a bed. Moving to a corner, she smiled as she imagined a little bed. Turning, she grinned as her mind decorated the rest of the room. A fire by the bed, A dresser on the opposite wall, a couple hand-made rugs.

She knew a thing or two about working with her hands. Learned from Handy before she was labeled the Village Freak. Placing a hand on her hip, she stuck the tube into the wall.

"Well, Musette... You wanted to get away..."

The small smurf found many supplies in the bushes surrounding the area. Sasparilla, Smurfberries. She found it odd that such plants could be found in a place called the Forbidden Forest. Papa always said the Forbidden Forest was dangerous and nothing like their little nook in the woods. Grabbing up a couple fern twigs, Musette plucked the leaves for insulation. She sat comfortably in the dirt, her back on a tree as she dropped each leaf into her hat.

Humming lightly, she moved on, shoving the sticks into the hat for good measure. Collecting grass, she made sure not to leave the dirt bare to cold winds, grabbing the material sparingly. Grabbing a handful of dead grass, she switched to collecting firewood. Musette danced to an unknown beat, filling her hat with various necessities.

Night fell, as Musette sat in her adopted home. She rocked in her hammock, a small fire blazing beside it. The door was blocked with two large leaves, blocking any air from entering as she rested. In her hand was a small piece of wood, carved to match Clumsy. Smiling lightly, she placed him in a nook in the wall, a yawn pushing out from her chest.

Tapping on each of the little statuette's heads, she smiled.

"Goodnight, everyone..."

The next morning, Musette placed her 'door' in the corner, sitting in the doorway as she worked on her next creation. The wooden beams stood stiffly in the dirt as she worked on making drawers. She dragged a hand across her forehead, placing the drawer into the space between two of the beams. She smiled proudly, moving onto the next one.

The dresser didn't take too long to make, the walls were fairly easy to carve, the only problem she seemed to meet was an adhesive to paste them all together. She had tried ground up mixtures of many of her supplies, but none seemed to work.

Placing the loose creation in its spot, Musette dusted off her being. Her gaze fell on her family briefly before she exited the hull. Musette eyed the canopy, blocking her eyes from extreme sunlight. She took a moment to note the thick fluffy clouds scattered in the sky before looking at her surroundings. The music in the meadow was different, slow and solemn, one of heartache. The flowers drooped, trees swaying slowly.

Stepping slowly through the grass, she fiddled with her fingertips. She figured, she could raise the spirits with a song, lists of songs scrolling within her mind. Just how many songs of love did she know? Too many, if she was honest.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor..." Crouching down, she reached out to an especially sad flower, lifting its base into her grey fingers.

"Reachin' for the phone, 'cause, I can't fight it anymore..." The flower seemed to look up at her as she released it, raising her gaze, a breeze blowing by. "And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind..? For me, it happens all the time."

She climbs onto a rock, the wind shifting her hair as she stared at what she could see of the stone wall in the distance. Knots filled her stomach as she frowned, her father's face flashing behind her eyes. A lump built in her throat as she worried for her siblings.

"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..."

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now..!" Shaking her head, she turns from the wall, the journey ahead of her unclear. "I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now..!" Another rush of wind leads her off the rock as she reenters the meadow. Holding out her arms, she lets the wind lead her in a dance of broken hearts.

"And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now!" The note went on for a bit, her eyes closed tightly. The wind swirled in the area, trees swaying to the beat and creatures filling the area. She glanced up at a nearby tree, a small smile on her lips at the more upbeat feeling in the air.

As she glanced briefly, her bright blue irises caught glimpse of a flash of black. Gasping, she stumbled, placing a hand on her chest. Looking around, sweat beads on her forehead, her already grey skin paling. Her eyes were wide as if waiting for an enemy to deliver the final blow. They searched the branches, looking for the black figure as the hair on the back of her neck bristled.

Finding her grip on reality, Musette glanced at her tree, her chest rising and falling, shallowly. Turning abruptly, she ran. As fast as her small legs could take her, her heart beating at tremendous speeds. Tripping into the hole, she worked quickly, Placing the leaves at the door along with two leftover slabs of wood.

She fell back, her head resting on the rough wooden wall. With each heavy breath, she forced herself away from hyperventilating, the air around her tight with the building dread. The key was to keep fear separate from panic; all-out terror brought about by the unknown.

What was that?


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting. It seemed easy enough, but as hours passed and the light flickered out of the cracks of her wooden confinement, Musette could feel herself going insane. Was that figure waiting for her to leave the security of her home? If she got up and decided to face them... Would they end her ruthlessly? If she ever did decide to exit, that is.

Gripping her knees to her chest, Musette counted the years she'd been alive already. She was just about to reach 110 years. She was excited, to say the least. Papa was at least as old as dirt, she wants to someday be able to say she was as old as Papa Smurf. That is... If she made it out of the meadow alive.

The meadow grew quiet as night fell. No birds, no chitter and patter of creatures passing through the soft grass. Nothing. She wondered how long she'd spent hiding, but time was a fickle thing. And it passed by in the heavy breaths she took. Her bright blue eyes scanned her home, looking for a form of reassurance. As she leaned towards her hammock, she froze.

Raindrops. Musette stared, her heartbeat calming at the soothing sound. Her breaths slow ever so slightly, as she crawls to the door. Pulling away at the wood and leaves, she stares out into the wall of pouring rain. It was a harsh rain, perhaps a thunderstorm. Reaching a hand out and into the mist, she let the heavy droplets pound against her hand.

Above her the sky grumbled, it's darkness enhancing the threat of the icy cold rain it dropped. The clouds were weighted down with the burden of the rain it held. The scent of the coming storm grew heavy. Dark and filled with malice. A soft breeze caresses Musette's cheek, the wind is a welcomed irony to the violent rain.

Lifting her gaze, Musette waits. For the sound that would crack the skies and frighten even the most fearless of gods. As she sat in the doorway, it came. But it wasn't alone, a strike of lightning hits in the distance. She can hear a branch crack under the force, the untamed power leaving just as soon as it came. Musette stood from the ground as a crunching noise entered the air, muffled by the sound of rain.

Her eyes widen as she realizes the figure never left. There's a bloodcurdling scream that rips through the sound of thunder and she shudders, her stomach doing flips. As she stood there searching the wall of rain, she figured they were close enough to hear, but not to see.

Plucking her umbrella out from within her hat, Musette opened it, her hat falling to the ground. She ran out into the rain, blinking violently as the harsh rain pelted her from all directions. She called out to them, her voice muffled by a crack of lightning. Another branch snaps, frightening her.

She exits the meadow, soft cries now entering her ears she knew for sure that the injured person was close. And a masculinity vibrated through the voice, so she also came to the deduction that they were male. Stepping around a tree, she enters a bush, the crying loud enough to be heard over the rain.

"Hello?!" Her voice is strong as she pushes through the brush. She freezes as a crack fills the air. Her stomach lurches but she fights the need to relieve herself, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she pursues the sound.

More thunder rumbles, another strike of lightning and Musette knows for sure that this storm won't end for quite a while. She turns another corner, stopping in her tracks at a discolored puddle. Though every bone in her body told her it wasn't, that it couldn't possibly be, she felt her stomach jolt again. They'd thrown-up from the shock. Her face pales and she follows a trail of crushed grass to a limp body. They seemed to have passed out from relieving themselves, the shock leaving them vulnerable and alone in the storm. As Musette eyed their form, pity settling in the air, she wondered if they'd even want her help. Musette sees the broken branch in the distance, stepping towards the odd creature. She was sure it wasn't a smurf, but whatever it was needed medical assistance.

Immediately.

Musette placed the umbrella down, the cold chill of the summer storm rushing her body. Her hair grows heavy with the rain it soaks up as she leans down to help the male. She fights nausea, her gaze stopping on his twisted leg. It laid limp on the ground, her gaze fearful. Would that heal correctly under her care? She's never witnessed an injury as bad as this. As gruesome.

She pulls him up, his form surprisingly light in her grasp, being careful not to cause more damage to his leg. Slinging one of his arms across her shoulders, she snatches a sturdy leaf nearby. Lying it on the ground, she hooks the umbrella to it, lying the unconscious male on the damp surface. She heaves a breath as she gingerly grabs his leg, moving it so it wouldn't drag in the dirt.

Once he was situated, she grabbed the stem, carefully dragging it as to not wake him up or roughen the ride any further. At least 4 more lightning strikes before she makes it to her hull, placing the leaf by the fire.

Covering up the door, she moves to her makeshift dresser pulling out leftover gauze and sasparilla. Stopping, she stares at the Anica leaves sitting in the drawer. Glancing over at the injured on her floor, she grimaced at the darkening bruise. Reaching into the drawer, she grabbed the Anica. Scurrying to his side, she crouched down, laying out her items.

Turning slightly, she reached out to feel the injured leg, it was jerked away along with a pained grunt. Freezing, she glanced at the male, her hands held up and beside her chest in surrender. Shaking her head, she tried to put off his fear. He seemed to continue shifting away from her despite the obvious pain he felt, tears stinging his eyes.

As he went to move again, pain fired through his leg shooting up and filling his body; it caused him to collapse back onto the leaf, his breaths hurried as he glanced down at his leg.

"Please..! You need to get that covered up, I got some stuff here that might help, i-if you let me..." He glares angrily at her, his stubborn tendencies strengthening at the sight of a stranger. His gaze is like fire as he eyes her, eyes narrow and breaths hollow. Sweat beads his face and his chest rises and falls shakily. His gaze trails slowly back to his leg and his eyes soften. He reaches out and lightly grazes the area with his fingertips, wincing at the sting it causes.

"You don't have to trust me... I just want to help..." This time she holds steadfast as his gaze again meets her's. It wasn't as harsh, his eyebrows turned up in defeat. He shifts, stopping abruptly before huffing a breath. He glances tiredly at his leg, his eyes shifting to look into her urgent blue orbs. Nodding stiffly, he winces when her fingertips hover above his skin, tracing the wound. Lifting the items into her arms, she snatched up a thin slab of wood.

She moved to sit by the leg, her hands fumbling as another batch of thunder rumbled through the ground. Staring at the door, she sighs, her heart palpitations slowing. Turning back to his leg, she crossed her legs, sitting comfortably. She grabs the Anica first; grounding it up and using rainwater from her hair, she turned the ground up leaves into a paste.

She mixes the Anica gingerly, glancing down at the bruise. She used it sparingly, smearing it on the bruise. The male grimaced, the paste like wet sand on his skin. Glancing at him, she decided to fill the air with more than just his winces.

"I'm sure it'll heal fine, it's just a fracture, thankfully." She took a moment to take in his features, her eyes dancing across his skin every few seconds. He was a darker grey than her, a slight blue tint to his skin. His hair, though still limp from the heavy downpour, was erect and shaped oddly like an onion in her opinion. It was a dark violet blue, sprawled messily behind his head. His upper body was leaning against the wall behind him as he watched her in distaste, suspicion clear in his sky blue eyes.

He grunts in reply as she stops spreading the paste. She seems to freeze, her gaze stuck on his now slimy green leg. He waits, almost patiently as she gnaws at her lower lip. Turning to him, she smiles gingerly.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself." He frowns, his eyes narrowing, slightly. Air exits his nose in an angry huff.

"There's nothing about me that I would go telling you abou- OW!" He shoots up, sitting up at the shock of pain that just rushed his body from his leg. Waves of pain continue to traverse his body as her hands move to grab another article of healing. Anger flames in his eyes as he juts a finger towards his captor. "Y-You snake!" Musette frowns at the accusation before continuing with his leg.

"If I didn't distract you, it would hurt more, I'm sorry." He falls silent, watching as she takes the wood and places it under his leg. Grabbing another, she places it on top, carefully. Grabbing the gauze, she wrapped the wooden slabs against his legs, quite tightly. He kept his winces quiet as he waited for her to finish. He was sure that he could try to escape if he could find his bearings. Maybe he'd wait for her to fall asleep.

Rising from the ground, Musette snatched up a handmade bowl. Placing the sasparilla into it, she pushed aside the 'door'. Filling the bowl with rainwater, she returned to the fire. Sitting before the fire, she places the bowl on a platform above the fire. It warmed quickly, the water turning a slight yellow tint.

Ohing slightly, the small girl rose from the ground, approaching the dresser. Opening it, she grabs a couple bits of Nettle with Boneset and Comfrey. Returning to the bowl, she throws in the rest of the herbs, sending a smile to her guest. She receives only an angry growl. Using a small wooden spoon, she stirs the tea, blowing it lightly. The sweet scent filled the small home, security and peace lacing the waft the tea left. The livid male couldn't help but feel calmed by it; he could feel himself craving the tea.

His tongue sits dryly in his mouth as he tried to recall the last time he had something to drink. 'A few hours... I think..' As Musette places the warm bowl into his hands, he mutters a small thank you. He never meets her gaze though, still very unsure of his surroundings. Bringing the bowl to his lips, he sips carefully. He could name every plant she had thrown into the bowl, poison impossible under his watchful eye.

As the tea passed his tongue, however, all the guest could think about was the tranquility that he experienced. The room, quiet but warm in contrast to the dim and furious world outside. He takes another sip, longer, his eyes closed as he embraces the healing remedies. Had he been more careful, he wouldn't be in this situation.

But the tea seemed to make it all the more bearable. Finishing the bowl, he places it on the side, fatigue filling him. His eyelids grow heavy as he watches her lift it, placing it outside her entrance. He yawns softly as she returns to his side.

She grabs his arm, smiling softly. "Come on. Let's get you to the bed." He grumbles tiredly, struggling to pull his arm away, the whole act in vain. His arm falls limp into her grip, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration, moving willingly to her pulls. She pulls him to his feet, his form wobbling as he avoids stepping on the injured leg. Leading him to the hammock, she helped him climb into it, her own eyes telling a tale of fatigue, as well.

The guest couldn't formulate the right right words together to ask her where she'd sleep as rest encompassed him. Musette pushed the hammock lightly, the bed rocking ever so slightly as the creature fell asleep. Soft snores filled the home as she sat on the leaf his body had just been on. Grabbing her hat, she uses it as a pillow. Grabbing her family, she places them on the floor with her, tapping each's head.

A tired smile graces her face and she hums. "Goodnight..."


	4. Whoops!

It may take me a while to finish chapter 5 so for the time being, I'm not going to post chapter four. I've been getting a lot of reads on the first chapter but significantly less on the two more recent chapters and they're pretty good, I think. So maybe as long as it takes me, I'll get a couple more reads on the last two chapters.

Who Knows?

Anywho. This month in my schedule is called 'May-arvel'. If you can't tell what that means, it means I will spend more time making fanart and fanfiction based on the Marvel Universe!

Sorry for the inconvenience, Ttyl !


End file.
